


jeekies

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, JEEKIES, M/M, That is all, hyunjin wants to eat the jeekies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin just wants a taste.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	jeekies

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk what is this . i just love jeekies

Thing Hyunjin would die for: Jisung. Specifically, Jisung’s cheeks.

Or, The Jeekies as what he sees — from almost every Jisung fan account said — on twitter. It wasn’t a surprise for Hyunjin to find out that Stays find Jisung’s cheeks just as captivating as he does. In fact, he’s glad that they’re on the same page.

Hyunjin sometimes (many times) thinks about eating The Jeekies because they look like mochis, precisely strawberry mochis when he blushes. Hyunjin likes mochis. Hyunjin doesn’t know if that’s normal —no, not the liking mochi part, but the ‘wanting to eat Jisung’s cheeks’ part.

***

_**mama 2018** _

“Why are you storing food in your mouth?” Woojin points out, zooming the camera to Jisung.

Jisung keeps munching on his food. Hyunjin's eyes traveled to Jisung who's still happily eating his food. It's no secret that Jisung looks and also eats like a squirrel, at least for Hyunjin. If only Woojin could get Hyunjin in the frame to capture how he looks at Jisung through the mirror, what you'll see is pure admiration. 

“He always stores food in his cheeks,” Hyunjin says. “He stores food somewhere in his cheeks.”

“Woah,” Woojin says, fascinated. “He eats food like a squirrel.”

Jisung laughs, covering his mouth.

“Am I the only one eating like this?” Jisung asks, looking around.

“Yes,” Woojin answers, “I don’t do it.”

When Jisung continues eating, it had become quiet and he can feel the eyes on him, which is embarrassing. Hyunjin smiles when Jisung points it out, asking them to stop watching him eat.

First time Hyunjin saw Jisung eats (it was a long time ago, and no, Hyunjin wasn’t staring) he’s afraid his cheeks would burst.  _ Not only he looks like a squirrel _ , Hyunjin thought,  _ but he also eats like one _ . Younger Hyunjin would rather die than say that Jisung is cute, but present Hyunjin could've mentioned it without any hesitation anytime. Jisung is cute.

Hyunjin’s brain suddenly recalls that one time Hyunjin bought so many cheesecakes after practice to share with Jisung (more like giving it all to Jisung) so he can just see Jisung eats like a squirrel. He doesn't even like cheesecake that much!

_ “Stop looking at me,” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “It looks lik _ _ e you’re going to eat me.”  _

Thinking back, Hyunjin only laughs at the comment. He never thought of eating Jisung's cheeks, but now that Jisung somehow mentioned it, he's convinced that maybe he actually wants to. One time Changbin actually filmed Hyunjin staring at Jisung for a while, a blackmail the older used on Hyunjin a few times. Hyunjin never wants a video to be deleted so bad, he is sure he'd get an endless amount of mocks and teases if it's ever shown to the memebers, especially Jisung.

One night, Hyunjin came to Jisung with another cheesecake. He impulsively bought it when he saw it, the thought of Jisung's cheeks floating.

“I have cheesecake,” Hyunjin states.

“What?” Jisung takes the container in his hands, examines it. “For me?”

Hyunjin nods, encouraging him to eat. "Yeah—"

Before Hyunjin could even reply Jisung is already taking his first bite. Jisung cuts another piece and places the spoon in front of Hyunjin's mouth, tried feeding Hyunjin who only declines. Jisung frowns cutely, Hyunjin grins at the sight.

“It’s okay, I like watching you eat,” Hyunjin is way too honest at this point.

Jisung snorts, finishing his bites. “It seems that you have developed a behavior of staring at me,”

And it’s something Hyunjin can’t deny so he just smiles, eyes locking with Jisung’s. “I hope you don’t think it’s weird,”

“It’s not,” Jisung answers, “just worrying, sometimes.”

Hyunjin cackles, “Worrying?”

Jisung hummed with a mouth full of cheesecake.

“Looks like you’re going to eat me after I finished this,”

Hyunjin laughs, pecking Jisung’s cheek full of cheesecake.

Hyunjin just might.

***

**_dingo school_ **

“Good job, sit back down,” Jisung says, standing back up. Hyunjin and Changbin aegyo battle was okay, sure it’s enough to make you want to kick them, but it wasn’t enough.

“What about my stamps?” Hyunjin asks. Hyunjin can be considered as someone who’s competitive when it comes to stuff like this.

Jisung gave both Changbin and Hyunjin half of the stamp on their note. “Ah! You guys did well!” Hyunjin and Changbin laugh, Changbin wanting to hit Jisung after the action. “Half each, well done!”

“What is this?” Hyunjin laughs, bringing up his note for everyone to see.

“Passion award,” Jisung says.

Hyunjin and Changbin just went back to their seats when Jisung decided to speak again. “Ah, to be honest — uummmmh— don’t you have to at least do this?”

Jisung just acts out an aegyo, and the boys erupt in cheers. Hyunjin really wants to eat them. The Jeekies. He stands up and claps a little. “Very cute!”

He wants to eat them, did he mention that already?

Hyunjin moves forward and thinks it’s not the best time to eat it while they’re on a shoot so he just brought his hands to cup Jisung’s cheeks. “You’re very cute!” 

Hyunjin’s not disappointed when he sees Jisung’s cheeks turn pink a little, he seems happy and Hyunjin is happy too.  _ Strawberry mochi ice cream _ , Hyunjin thought.

“Hwang Hyunjin come here!”

He still wants to eat them. Maybe later.

***

“ _ I’m gonna do a live later, _ ” was what Jisung had said to Hyunjin today, which made Hyunjin clicks on the notification of a live from Stray Kids quick.

There was a problem with the connection and it was bugging Hyunjin just like the rest of Stays. Even when they start a new live it was still happening but at least it was better, Hyunjin will take what he can get at this point.

“ _What will you do today?_ ” Jisung reads out a comment. “Today…”

Did Hyunjin ever mention how good Jisung looks in a plain white shirt, his gold watch — which Hyunjin despises a little, but Jisung looks good in them anyway— and his earrings? Hyunjin salivates at the visual.

Also, his cheeks. With the way his mask is slightly down, his cheeks are more noticeable than usual. Pretty. Cute.

“After this live, I’ll practice a little bit, and uh—” Jisung stops to think. “I need to work on songs, and…”

The live suddenly glitches and Hyunjin groans. “I’ll eat and have fun,” Jisung continues.

The live glitches some more and Hyunjin is close to exit the application.

But he wants to stare at Jisung (‘s cheeks) some more.

“ _ What did you eat for lunch? _ ” Jisung goes back thinking. “I eat tteokbokki with Jeongin and Woojin-hyung! Tteokbokki and jjamjamyeon!”

Hyunjin smiles, small. It’s not hard to perceive the adoration in Hyunjin’s eyes every time he looks at Jisung. He constantly wonders what he did in the past to deserve having someone like Jisung in his life.

“ _ How is Kkami doing? _ Kkami?” 

Hyunjin perks up, focuses back on the live. Jisung had to scroll up to find the comment. Why is brought up Kkami here?

He is just as confused as Hyunjin. “ _ How is Kkami doing? _ Kkami is cute,” a nod of approval is given by Hyunjin though Jisung can’t see. He remembers the first time Jisung met Kkami back when they were still trainees. Both of them were not at the ‘friends’ term looking back, Hyunjin still wonders how could Jisung sleepover at his house.

“The last time I saw Kkami was when I was a trainee,”

When Kkami saw Jisung, he didn’t bark, which younger Hyunjin detests. Hyunjin found the act weird considering how Kkami basically barks at any new faces.

“He didn’t bark at me,” 

“Not now… most recently. Anyways, the last time I saw him he didn’t bark at me.”

Hyunjin misses Kkami. Thinks he maybe wants to walk Kkami with Jisung tagging along, that would be a lovely date.

“ _ Your cheeks are adorable today like always _ ,” Hyunjin is so sure he ghostwrote this. 

“Thank you,” Jisung smiles and Hyunjin feels happy.

“My cheeks look —” Jisung pinch his cheeks in his hands, playing with them. “—cuter than usual right?”

Hyunjin insides tingle as he bit his tongue. He wants to thank Stays for bringing it up. He was never this crazy about someone’s cheeks? Hyunjin fears whatever spell Jisung has on him, but it’s not like he wants it gone.

He is close to just run to the room Jisung’s doing his live in and kiss the life out of his cheeks, it’s only a floor above.

“ _ What do you crave? _ ”

Jisung looks to his side. “Now? I crave cheesecake now,” 

“It’ll be lovely if I can eat cheesecake now.”

_ Noted _ .

The bakery located behind the JYP building is set as Hyunjin’s destination, for now, he’s ready to go fetch some cheesecakes, any kind. Because what Jisung wants, Jisung gets.

Hyunjin thinks it just works that way.

***

_ @starrsungs _ _  
_ _ jeekies as steamed buns: a thread _

Hyunjin’s a changed man after the tweet.

“Something on my face?”

“No, just your cheeks.”

Jisung side glances.

“Stop staring at my cheeks,” Jisung enounces. Hyunjin is staying with Jisung in the studio tonight, he believed he’d rather get no sleep with Jisung rather than getting some sleep without Jisung. “You look like you’re going to devour them and this is not the first time,”

Hyunjin looks kind of just like that. What gives it away the most is how he licks his lips so often and they’re not even dry, eyes making holes at the said cheeks.

“Oh, I just might,” Hyunjin jokes with a firm tone, but Jisung can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. “It looks tasty…”  _ like steamed buns _ .

Hyunjin’s last meal was 5 hours ago.

“Should I be scared?”

“You should,”

“Okay,” Jisung only replies, rather too calmly. “Please don’t actually eat them, they’re my charm.”

Hyunjin silently agrees.

“I’m hungry,” Hyunjin bites back a smile when Jisung turns to look at him, now horrified.

“Hyunjin... I’m actually scared now,” Hyunjin giggles, moving his chair closer to Jisung.

“I just want a taste…” Hyunjin trails off, a mischievous grin never leaving his face.

“You can’t eat them!” Jisung protests, covering both his cheeks with his hands causing Hyunjin to laugh.  _ Jisungie is too cute,  _ now Hyunjin is thinking he might actually want to eat Jisung.

“But, I want..” Hyunjin pouts, face now a few centimeters away. His hand went to poke some skin Jisung can’t cover on his face and Jisung lets out a shriek trying to back away but Hyunjin has his hand on Jisung’s chair.

“No!”

Hyunjin puffs his cheeks. “Okay, okay,” Hyunjin says in defeat. “Let me kiss them then.”

“But don’t eat them!”

“I won’t, Jiji.”

Jisung retreats his hands from his cheeks slowly and squeals when Hyunjin cups his face, leaving many kisses on both his cheeks. Having Jisung a laughing and blushing mess.

When Jisung cheeks are pink enough Hyunjin smiles,  _ strawberry cream cheese steamed buns _ .

Hyunjin is hungry.

“Do you want to order some steamed buns?”

**Author's Note:**

> #HYUNJIN: jeekies protection squad !! but i lowkey want to eat it tho !!


End file.
